


[Podfic] Four Ways Marcella Could Have Ended Up Working For Martin and One Way She Did

by themusecalliope



Category: Grosse Point Blank (1997), Grosse Pointe Blank
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 09:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themusecalliope/pseuds/themusecalliope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of linaerys' story.</p><p>
  <i>Just what it says in the title.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Four Ways Marcella Could Have Ended Up Working For Martin and One Way She Did

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Four Ways Marcella Could Have Ended Up Working For Martin and One Way She Did](https://archiveofourown.org/works/600874) by [linaerys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/linaerys/pseuds/linaerys). 



  
  
**Fic:** [Four Ways Marcella Could Have Ended Up Working For Martin and One Way She Did ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/600874)  
**Fandom:** Grosse Pointe Blank  
**Pairing:** none  
**Writer:** linaerys  
**Reader:** themusecalliope  
**Rated:** G  
**Summary:** Just what it says in the title.  
**Length:** 15:15  
**Music credit:** The English Beat - Mirror in the Bathroom  
**Cover Art:** by me...  
**Download:** [MP3](http://themusecalliope.parakaproductions.com/podfic/GrossePointeBlank/fourwaysmp3.zip) | [unzipped mp3](http://themusecalliope.parakaproductions.com/podfic/GrossePointeBlank/FourWays.mp3) | [Podbook](http://themusecalliope.parakaproductions.com/podfic/GrossePointeBlank/fourwayspodbook.zip)

**Notes:** Thanks to linaerys for permission and sly_hostetter for being a beta goddess. Also, as always, thanks to Paraka for hosting. 

_([my podfic masterlist](http://www.vorlonempire.org/calliope/calliopespodfics.html))_


End file.
